Fairy Wings and Broken Things
by sydXstacy
Summary: It has been months since Rosella has been in the Sanctuary but the time away has given her room to think. Going away turned out to be an escape and now she returns with a secret, a male fairy in tow and her love stronger than ever. But there is always something that can lessen the feelings of love.


Hello everyone! I am happy to bring to you the conclusion of my story, It's All in the Genes. A warning to everyone before reading this chapter...it does deal with a very touchy issue and so will the next chapter or so, with subsequent ones possibly having mention of this subject. That being said a few housekeeping items, this is a Nikola/OC story with hints of OC/OMC. I hope that this story becomes well liked and as always please do review or message me I enjoy hearing feedback on my stories.

* * *

Months away had been good to Rosella, her eyes flicked out the window of the airplane. The man seated next to her was the member of her personal guard that insisted he accompany her back to the Sanctuary. Every so often his eyes would wander down to the growing swell of her stomach, the fruit of Nikola´s successful though unintended attempt to unite their species.

"Have you told the father of your child yet?" Rosella remained quiet as she looked out the window at the passing clouds.

"No... And it isn't because of his being a vampire."

The man's black eyes wandered back down to her stomach as he spoke, "But it is a concern for you that he is. I have heard you in your sleep when you ask me to spin new dreams."

She watched him for a long moment, his gaze not leaving her stomach for a long moment. "Do I need to command you to not listen in?

A wide smile broke out on his face but he shook his head. "No highness. I was just using the gift given to me." Rosella fastened her seatbelt when the announcement came that the plane was landing.

Some moments later it had and they stepped off, her coat loosely wrapped around her to hide the baby bump. Press members were gathered and snapped her photo while her companion retrieved their bags. Silently she regretted that the fairy community had come out of hiding following the emergence of the Praxians. Her companion silently led her out to a black car, making certain she was safely in before he got in and put the bags up then got in the driver's side.

"You have the address Liam?"

He nodded his head and began to drive away from the airport, deciding to go through the city to make it to where the Sanctuary was located. Her hands securely rest over her stomach but she frowned upon hearing other cars getting close to theirs. Instantly she took her hands off of her stomach, the car jostling slightly as a photographer car got too close.

"Can't we lose them?"

Liam sped up but the cars were still following them, a hand moving up to the window. Her eyes widened as the car swerved again only to be hit on the left side by a black car. Liam tried to get control of the steering wheel, guide the car some other direction but the only way was into a building. Everything went black.

Nikola was pacing in the foyer, Helen keeping a careful eye on him and Will looking out an open front door with Henry.

"She said they would be back around this time yes?" Nikola glared at the front door, detesting that Rose had been require to travel with a guard, much less a male guard of the same species.

"That's what she said. Maybe we should drive down and see if they are one the way?" Henry offered a shrug but hearing the main phone line ring he stepped over to answer.

"This is Henry Foss, how can I help you?" Nikola was so engrossed with worry he didn't realize everything was slowly becoming somber, even the weather outside as rain began to fall from heavy dark clouds.

"Helen... It's the hospital." Nikola's brows furrowed and he looked up long enough to see the pale expression in Henry's face as Helen moved to answer the phone.

"This is Helen Magnus." There was a hushed voice from the other side but the concern hit him full force in the gut as she put a hand over her mouth.

"We will be there shortly..." Hanging up she looked at Nikola, "There was an accident... A car was following them and caused them to crash into a building... Rosella is unconscious." Nikola was already out the door.

Liam was seated in a chair by Rosella's bed, his hand touching the bare skin of her arm just above an IV line that had been started. Images from her unconscious dream were being show to him, the one standing out being of a little boy that was no more than three years old. The boy had deep red hair, darker than Rosella's and the black eyes that had smiled at Liam for a brief instant were black, contrasting with his pale complexion. _Is this what would have been or what could have been? _ The question hung in the air as all of his questions did, _I couldn't protect her child so how can I possibly protect her until I become feeble? _

Liam pushed away the images of the boy from Rose's mind, taking them into his own and reshaping them into happy ones from her time in Italy. He let his eyes wander down to the now slight bump of her stomach, feeling terrible that her child was now gone. _Four months old… It was only four months old… And we have no idea._ There was movement from outside the room and he glanced quickly to see a brown haired man stepping into the room with a black haired woman following closely behind him. Quickly he stood up, his eyes watching the man more closely than the woman.

"Can I help you both?"

Nikola's eyes watched Liam, not liking that he had been touching Rosella.

"We're friends of Rose's. I'm Helen Magnus, and this is Nikola…"

He said nothing as he moved over to Rose, her face bruised and some places cut open. Liam was visibly tense while he was around Nikola, _He's the father, and he knew nothing about it…_

"What happened?" Helen stood on the other side of the hospital bed,

"We were on our way to your Sanctuary from the airport and we were being hounded by some reporters. She was in seclusion in Italy when His Majesty Finvarra came out with the news of our kind so they have been dying to speak with her… A black car crashed into our side and there was nowhere to go but into the building, I couldn't control the car…"

Nikola's eyes wandered over her chest, even under the hospital gown he could see that a collarbone had been broken. Slowly his eyes came to a stop at the swell of her stomach, his breathing catching in his throat. _What…_

"You didn't protect her." Nikola's voice was flat, devoid of emotion as he turned so that he was fully facing a very confused Liam.

Helen had taken hold of Rose's limp hand but her attention was drawn to Nikola as he quickly vamped out and grabbed Liam by the collar of his shirt then pressed him against the wall.

"You didn't protect her! And whose child was she carrying, yours?"

Liam's hands instantly were on Nikola's wrists, his black eyes locking onto the black pools that encompassed Nikola's vamped out eye color.

"I have been with her since she arrived in Italy as her guard, only recently has it become official. When she came to us she was pregnant and as much as I would have loved to claim her child as my own because of how terrified she was I cannot. My gift is limited to dreams, not fertility or impregnation." Liam sneered at the man, Nikola feeling the urge to hit him.

The sound in the room became eerily quiet save for the beep of the heart monitor and the noise coming from the machine that was breathing for her.

"There is no way that it is my child."

Liam stared at Nikola, looking as if he had grown three heads. "She dreams about the night the two of you spent together, and the only one who shares her bed at night is me and she has not invited me to share her body."

Nikola felt his rage boiling at the idea of this man sharing a bed with Rosella, and the pregnancy being hidden from him. He let go of Liam, flipping the chair next to him.

"My child would have survived something like this!"

Helen moved to calm him but Nikola put a hand up before he left the room, Liam's eyes wandering to the still unconscious Rosella.

"Will she be alright?"

He didn't make a movement for a long moment, "We don't know. They had to…abort the body out of her but they don't know yet because of all the swelling if she'll come back awake or even if…she'll be able to have children…"

Helen felt tears stinging her eyes and she very carefully touched Rosella's shoulder.

"She'll live… Vampire blood was in her from the child, Nikola's is potent to her. I hope that it won't harm her…"

There was a twitch that ran through Rosella's arm and then the faintest fluttering of her eyes. Liam was right by her side as the green eyes opened, Helen being the first thing that she saw.

"Where am I?"


End file.
